Hyrule Hero, With a Twist!
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Set in Breath of the Wild before Calamity Ganon strikes, Link is more than a little different, and when Zelda finds out why, things take a bit of a turn. NSFW or for Minors! (Lemons and Futanari).
1. Royal Revelation

**Hero of Hyrule, With a Twist!**

 **** **Ok, so keeping this brief.**

 **First 'Legend of Zelda' themed fanfic I have worked on. Hope all of you enjoy it, and I should preface, this fanfic is based on Breath of The Wild, but with alterations, as you will soon see.**

 **In any event, I do not claim nor intend to claim in any way ownership over The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters and locations. All rights go to Nintendo and their affiliates.**

 **~BOTW~**

Link sincerely wished that he could take a day off without wearing his tunic and mail every so often, the goddess-damned thing chaffed something awful in the humid months. But at least Link was back in his castle quarters.

Link stifled a chuckle, 'his' castle quarters, if only. Unlatching the Master Sword and setting it down gently, Link proceeded to unfasten and then chuck into the corner the leather gauntlets that protected 'his' hands when wielding the fabled blade.

Pulling off his Tunic next, the only piece left up top, so anyone would think, was the shirt of what the uninformed would call 'chainmail', but was just properly called 'Mail'. Pulling it over 'his' head, Link huffed as the greatest weight was taken off, and then undid the bindings wrapped around the upper half of 'his' own chest.

And it was at the exact moment that Link had taken off what the Gerudo tribe had taken to calling a 'sarashi' that Link heard a sudden and all too unexpected knock at her door.

And yes, her. For Link, to all outward appearances at first glance was exceedingly female when topless, as the Princess of Hyrule herself found out all too clearly once she came into the room after knocking, and was suddenly greeted by the unobstructed sight of Link's ample bosom.

So shocked was Zelda by this, that her Majesty suddenly found herself in a fainting spell.

"Oh Goddesses no" Link said a mere moment before Zelda hit the floor, Link's superior reflexes allowing her to catch Zelda just in time.

She gently eased Zelda onto her bed and retied her sarashi back on, at least for modesties sake.

"How in Hylia's name am I going to explain this? 'Oh hi princess, turns out, not only am I mostly a girl, but I have breasts almost as big as my head!' Oh yeah, that'll go over fabulously' silently grumbled the protector of the princess as she patiently waited for the golden haired beauty to awaken, fighting back temptation to stroke her face with the back of her hand.

Zelda coo'ed in her sleep, making Link contentedly sigh, sitting and watching her beloved Princess. 'She might never want to see or speak to me again, but she deserves the truth… I just hope she's willing to take it.'

When Zelda did wake up, Link could barely look at her out of embarrassment.

Sitting up and struggling to find the words, the future soverign of Hyrule managed to stutter out "L-link... y-you're a girl?"

Zelda looked at the busty Hylian sitting in the chair beside the bed, to which she saw Link bite his, no, her lower lip. "Mostly... it's kinda complicated" she said with her true voice. Zelda was surprised to hear the voice, soft as a fairy's wing-beats compared to the gruffer tone Link had used up to now.

"Complicated? How is it complicated?" Zelda said tilting her head.

Link shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, deciding after a moment to just lay it all out. Sliding her pants down just enough to show the small bulge in her tights, she explained, "I was born with both sets of genitals, but I was raised as a boy..." Link paused, taking a steadying breath, Zelda noticing more and more how truly gentle Link's voice sounded, and how much she was trying to hold back what were doubtlessly a whirlwind of emotions.

"My parents had the local priestess come to give me her blessing, just like every other child when I was born, but she said that I was... special, and not just physically" Link said showing the birthmark on the back of her left hand, the mark of the triforce of courage, the same mark that every bearer of it bore at some point.

"My parents didn't force me to be a boy, but, since the legendary hero was always a boy... I felt I had to be one too in order to live up to all of the other heroes that bore the same power. So... I acted like the boys and trained with them." Zelda nodded, and then blushed as Link showed her the faint outline of what her tights contained, and indeed, there was the sillouette of both sets of genitals, just as Zelda had seen in medical tomes in the castle library. Link was unable to look her in the eye, muttering apologies as she straightend upright.

Zelda's face was red as a blood ruppe, but she paid attention as Link told her the truth, the emerald clad Hylian pulling up her pants and fastening the leather belt, Zelda trying her best not to ogle Link's body as she held her enchanted mail shirt and blue tunic top in her hands, her upper body only covered by her warriors sarashi and the handful of scars from a life of training and combat.

"But once my breasts started to grow, it got harder to hide my dual nature, until I had my mail shirt enchanted to help hide it. Impa said that one of the former Princesses of Hyrule used a similar pair of enchanted clothes to pass as a man, so I asked to do the same. The enchantment makes a magic pocket inside to make my chest look and feel flat as long as I am wearing it, even if someone touched my chest they wouldn't know as long as it was on" Link explained as she showed Zelda the inside of the mail shirt, the intricate metal rings lined on the backside with a large piece of leather padding with a Sheikah mark burned into the leather.

"But, why hide it from me?" Zelda asked, testing the waters. Clearly Link was embarassed about her finding out, or maybe about the subject entirely, but she also seemed to trust Zelda enough to explain all of this.

"No offense your highness, but I don't trust this secret to just anyone. My parents told me that those like me in the Castle wouldn't be understanding of it, see it as a perversion, a blasphemy against the goddesses, though I am glad that at least with you... that seems to be untrue." Link said as she shook her head as if to untangle her mind, gathering her hair with her hands.

"So... what now?" Link asked as she pulled her ponytail back into place, her dark blonde bangs and sidelocks framing her gentle features quite nicely.

Zelda sat and thought for a moment, before standing and looking face to face with Link, the tall Hylian locking eyes with the princess, before Zelda suddenly placed a single kiss on Link's cheek.

"Now, you shall continue to protect me as you have been, along with myself helping you live as the beautiful woman you are" Zelda said as she grabbed Link's tunic, but not her enchanted mail shirt, pulling it over the taller woman's head and down, smoothing it out, the tunic's length compensating for how Link's bust filled it out quite nicely, leaving her modestly covered yet obviously feminine.

"From this day forth, Link, Heroine of Hyrule is my official royal protector... and" Zelda paused as she laced her fingers together with the beautiful warrior, "as my girlfriend, that is, if you'll have me."

From those pure, crystal blue eyes fell tears. Zelda was about to ask what was wrong, but was immediately silenced by Link pulling her into a searing kiss directly on the lips.

The two were pressed together, as close as their clothes would allow... Zelda's royal bust pressed against Link's heroic bosom, both of their hearts pounding with unknown desire filling them both.

After the kiss ended, Link smiled and said once more in that soft voice, "Zelda, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." 

**~BOTW~**

 **And there we go my dear readers, I do hope that you enjoyed it!  
Write a review and let me know what you think, hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Hylian Heat

After roughly three months of dating, along with using that time to search for the relics of the ancient Sheikah tech, the valiant Hylian Guardian and her Princess were absolutely exhausted.

Certainly it had been relatively smooth going for a large portion, but trying to navigate through the mountainous regions near the south eastern border of Central Hyrule into the Gerudo Territory was exhausting.

Not to mention that Link had spent the better part of the day climbing up Wasteland Tower to ensure its activation into the Sheikah Slate, synchronizing it with the rest of the network of towers, though the tower's great height and the heat from the nearby desert that the tower towered over rapidly took a toll on the Heroine.

"I... never... want... to do... that... again!" Link said as she gasped between her words, her hands sore from gripping the tower's structure for dear life.

Zelda rubbed her girlfriend's back and held a flask of water for when she was ready for a well-deserved drink, "Fortunately, that should be the worst of them in terms of height, if the records are to be believed" the royal dialect making her words flow effortlessly from her lips, Link impulsively kissing said lips and pulling Zelda into a hug, the only thing keeping it from being a prolonged kiss being Link's already shallow breathing.

Zelda giggled, "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

"Because I love you, your majesty" Link said, now using the title in a teasing manner of endearment when they were alone as opposed to a proper manner of address.

Zelda felt a small blush, but Link also had that blush as well, both smiling. The two had engaged in little more than making out and heavy petting, but they were certainly enjoying each other's company.

"Here" Zelda said as she fished a Stamina Elixir out of her satchel, handing it to Link. "This should put some spring in your step."

"This isn't the one made with the frog is it?"

"Um, honestly, I have no idea."

"Oh for Hylia's sake. It's ok, thanks sweetie, I'm sure it'll work just fine."

Link chugged down the contents of the flask in a single gulp. Though the taste thankfully wasn't vile, it wasn't overtly pleasant either. Thankfully it went to work quickly, she felt a sudden rush of energy to her fatigued muscles and bones... including a certain place that she was hoping she wouldn't.

"U-um, Zelda?"

"Yes Link?"

"I think that last stamina potion you gave me was a little too strong."

"Whatever do you mea-? OH HYLIA!" Zelda exclaimed as she covered her mouth, Link's face flushed and her 'hidden sword' as Zelda diplomatically put it, was swollen to well beyond its normal size, so much so that its outline was visible through Link's pants.

"W-well... this is... unexpected" Zelda said as she tried to fight back a blush that rivaled that of the Heroine of Hyrule. "U-um, have you tried... relieving yourself?"

Link shook her head no. "I can't, I'm a knight. Knights don't do those things."

"Surely you must have before you became a knight?"

Again, Link shook her head no.

"Oh Link, for the Goddesses sakes, I'm the princess of Hyrule, heir to the Throne and bearer of the blood of Hylia herself, and even I've done it."

This revelation only made the wielder of the Master Sword blush harder, "that's different. You masturbating is a goddess in human form finding heavenly release... me jerking off this giant thing is just a lowly soldier fantasizing about defiling that same goddess."

Zelda felt like an arrow pierced her chest.

"Oh Link" she said as she hugged the blushing blonde, "you are my girlfriend now. That means that you can't defile me, nor could you ever. I want to be with you, and if you need relief" she said as she suddenly yanked down Link's pants and undergarments, revealing the throbbing appendage from the heroine's groin, "I am more than happy to help you, my beautiful Hylian" Zelda finished as she knelt down, suddenly kissing the tip of the pulsing shaft.

Link didn't have any clue what to do. Here she was, getting orally serviced for the first time in her life by her girlfriend, who just so happened to be the Princess of Hyrule. And to top it all off, not only was her girlfriend willing, she was taking charge, licking the far-too-hard shaft in a way that made Link brace her hands on the rock behind her.

"Z-zelda!?"

"Shhhh, just relax Link, you need this more than you know."

Zelda proceeded to take the first inch or two of Link's length into her mouth, engulfing just the head, making sure to go slow so that her girlfriend wouldn't be too overwhelmed.

Link by this point had braced herself fully in the boulder, but not before throwing off her suddenly all-too-constricting tunic and undoing her sarashi, leaving her bereft of any clothes save her boots and what had pooled at her ankles.

Zelda smiled. Her girlfriend was bashful about her abundant breasts, so to have her let them out let her know that Link was cutting loose.

Half a minute after that, Link let down her hair from its ponytail. While nowhere near as long as Zelda's butt length tresses, Link's dark blonde locks were indeed lovely as they reached her shoulders. This was Link embracing her femininity to the most.

Zelda smiled and whispered "beautiful", just loud enough for Link to hear her, as the paradoxically gifted woman felt her girlfriend begin to tend to her potion enhanced erection in earnest, for the first time in her life she felt actual pleasure being derived from her length, the throbbing and pulsing only adding to the sensations as Zelda's silken lips made sure to flutter over every inch of the shaft.

Link, in an effort to not do something reckless or potentially hurtful to Zelda during all of this, sunk her strong hands into the sparse grass under her palms, gripping it for dear life, her hair thrashing every which way from erotic overload and tension.

Zelda made sure to give Link some leeway, gently taking Link's hands and gently placing them so that Link could effortlessly run her fingers through the Princess' golden locks.

Link, knowing that she was hopelessly unprepared for what was to come, kept her grip loose, her fingers only touching and sliding through those cascading locks with the lightest of touches, as Zelda began to bob her head faster and faster down the length of her shaft, making the dual natured warrior have to use every last ounce of her formidable strength to restrain herself from thrusting her hips up into Zelda's face in response.

Zelda was certainly elated that her efforts were having a desired effect on her girlfriend, after all, this was something she had been hoping to do for some time, having been sneaking trips into the castle's library and it's more... uncouth books. She had been able to sneak them back and forth to her room and read a few tidbits about how to properly satisfy one's lover, something she wanted for Link dearly, since her beloved guardian had already done so much for her, even with her own trials, she felt Link more than deserved something special for her efforts.

And then, much to Zelda's surprise, Link suddenly gasped out, "Z-Z-Zelda!" And just like that, she felt it, a hot, thick, rich load shoot its way down her throat, only her presence of mind to swallow it all keeping her from choking.

As Link finally came down from her first true orgasmic high, Zelda swallowed the very last of the load, proceeding to gently tuck the now relaxed length back into Link's trousers, wiping her mouth as she cuddled up to her panting girlfriend.

"Zelda, when... how?"

"Let's just say I did a little reading in my spare time" she quipped as Link giggled, sighing as they enjoyed the feel of the warm sun hitting their skin.

After a few minutes of rest, the two redressed and made themselves a bit more presentable. "Well, we'd better hurry, we don't want to keep the chieftain of the Gerudo waiting too long."

"Right" Link said as she made sure her shield and sword were firmly attached to her back, "But I think she'll understand that we, uh, needed to take a breather."

Zelda giggled as she took Link's hand, "Too true my dear knight, too true." 

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in the middle of Gerudo Village sat the home of the Gerudo Chieftain.

Even amongst the Gerudo, renowned for their intimidating combination of musculature, height and beauty, she was an utterly indomitable figure.

Her red hair cascaded over her back like a curtain of molten iron, her bronzed skin shone in the sun like a polished blade, and her muscles moved as effortlessly as the sand that made up the dunes of the Gerudo Desert.

And here she was, reclining on her rightful throne, bouncing a lieutenant of her guard in her lap up and down on her mighty length.

"Come on Rayasa, if you can't take this, you can't possibly hope to take the march all the way to Hyrule Castle!" She admonished in the Lieutenant's ear as the no less physically fit (though shorter) Gerudo warrior tried in vain to endure the pleasure fueled assault on her senses.

"I'M!SO!SO!RRY!LA!DY!UR!BO!SA!" Rayasa gasped out between each titanic thrust inside of her. In truth, she wasn't being punished per say, Urbosa just wanted to remind her dear Lieutenant that she expected constant effort from her soldiers, especially her officers.

In the middle of this semi-punishment session, another guard came in, politely averting her eyes and slightly blushing, "A thousand pardons Lady Urbosa, but a special guest has arrived, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle."

Urbosa sighed and nodded, "thank you Qunora, bring them in after Rayasa and I... finish up in here." "As you Command, My Lady."

Urbosa turned her attention back to Rayasa, "Rayasa, I'm going to have to end this quick, hold on to me tightly."

To her credit, Rayasa did as her Chieftain told her and held on as Urbosa's hips moved like a woman possessed, slamming into the smaller Gerudo Warrior's pussy with all the force of a Goron hammer at blinding speed.

Before so much as a minute had passed, Urbosa grunted deeply as she spilled her thick seed deep within Rayasa, Rayasa cooing in Urbosa's ear. "T-thank you my lady."

Urbosa tenderly kissed Rayasa and nuzzled her tenderly, "Know that you now bear the daughter of a chieftain, dear Rayasa, my fourth wife. And know even more, that I love you, truly, deeply, I do."

"I shall do my best to make you proud, my Lady, my wife."

Rayasa kissed her beloved tenderly and rushed out of the room with giddiness and excitement, unintentionally leaving a trail of cum that leaked from her pussy behind her, Urbosa smiling as she grabbed a towel to wipe herself down.

She quickly then slipped her armored top and slanted skirt, which also had a specially made pouch to hide her, gifts.

As she sat back at her throne, she called to her guards, "Send the Princess in!"

She had no idea what she would be in for.

 **To Be Continued…  
HEEEELLLOOOO EVERYBODY!  
Well, long time no see, and write for that matter, apologies there of the most sincere fashion.  
So as not to bore you with too much in terms of details, yes indeed, this series is indeed being continued, and no you are not hallucinating, introducing Gerudo Champion and all around jaw-dropper Lady Urbosa! As to where this story will go, keep your eyes peeled dear readers, I intend to have the next part out fairly quickly, as my current situation has improved significantly!**

 **So until next time dear readers, since this is being posted a week beforehand, have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
